Future World Events 2013
Events in red have occurred in the real world. August *18: Saxxon Energy has provided information to the press that its holdings in the Central African Republic have been seized by Séléka forces under the order of Michel Djotodia. Saxxon has already begun deploying representatives to South Africa, Chad, Pravus International, New England Republic on a possible operation to retake the lost oil fields and diamond extraction mines. June *10: Wessex and Cornwall has officially banned the company Monsanto from operating in the country. This comes after, what the Prime Minister and many senior officials say is gross misconduct of business, King Britton also added that she was 'disgusted' with their recent plans. Demonstrations have been held against the company in Bristol. All Monsanto crops in the country are planned to be destroyed in the coming weeks to, as King Britton put it, 'give them a slap in the face.' *9: A small explosion in Bristol has injured five people. The explosion occurred in a closed shop on Park Street. The area has been cordoned off for investigation, however it is believed to the first Loyalist attack in ten years. May *28: The Wessex and Cornish Prime Minister has spoken out against the European Union's program to send Violent Aid to some Syrian Opposition Groups, she stated that no Violent Aid should be sent without extensive assessment of the situation, and urged the EU to make sure that that it would not eccentuate the situation or fall into the wrong hands including Hezbollah operations in the country. *18: Aaron Adler is reveiled to have won the Columbia Federal elections, 2013, winning 121 of the electoral votes against Zachary Hale Comstock with 120 electoral votes. Comstock has already refused to accept that Adler has won, claiming that several votes in Florida had not be counted in the rural areas too allow Adler to win. *18: As the day dawns, the ballots in Appalachian New York, Western Pennsylvania and Western Maryland close to show a slim majority support integration with New England. Warlord delegates are sent to Philadelphia to discuss the integration with Parliament. Parliament requests the presence of Columbian officials as well as former Appalachian officials. *17: As former Appalachian warlords in Appalachian New York drive Columbian forces out of the state, a referendum is called to determine the future of the now-warlord controlled areas of New York, Western Pennsylvania and Western Maryland. Four options appear on the ballot: "Independence" | "Restitution of Appalachia" | "Integration with New England" | "Lay down arms" **Early hours show widespread support for "Restitution of Appalachia." *17: A ceasefire has been declared by Field Marshal Norm Barber between the Southwest Republic and United States of Columbia. Delegates from both sides are currently meeting in St. Louis to discuss the permanent ending of the North American War between the two North American "superpowers". *16: A second Conference in Ottawa is suspended indefinitely as the New England Republic remains as the only nation that has not ratified the Pact after Switzerland this afternoon, and the Canadian-Plainsic architects of the Pact wish for all parties to have ratified the document before the establishment of the organization is officiated. **Upon the suspension of the conference, President Twist remains in Portland to continue meeting with Idahoan and Oregonian officials. *16: Calls for the New Englander Parliament to speed up its deliberation of whether or not to ratify the Ottawa Pact are widespread, however, Parliament seems fixed on thoroughly debating the Pact throughout the remainder of the year. *15: Washington Senator Aaron Adler, has announced his run for the Democratic nomination for the President of the United States of Columbia. In his speech he calls the actions of both Comstock and Twist 'childish'. *15: The officials from the Great Plains meet with Oregonian and Idahoan officials in Portland following the mass annexation of post-United States entities by the growing Columbian power. Officials from the states have deep economic and cultural ties to the Great Plains, as the two formerly independent states served as the country's primary seaports. President Twist is expected to shortly leave the talks tomorrow to meet in Ottawa for the first round of Pact Foundation talks. **Columbia President Zachary Comstock threatens Oregon officials that if such talks take place, a Colombian naval blockade will commence off the Oregon coast. **President Twist has advised Oregonian officials that the country is calling a bluff, as it did with their supposed threat to Canada. The talks continue as they were, with only increased security around Portland City Hall, where the talks are taking place. **The New England Ministry of International Affairs again calls for calm throughout the continent. **Naval Bases of Everett, Washington and San Diego, California are called on duty, Comstock advises for Twist to leave Oregon. **President Twist threatens to blockade all Columbian ports, and advises them to give up fighting against freedom fighters in New York and Pennsylvania. *15: Local warlords and clans begin to arise after the surrender of the Appalachian state, the areas of Upper-New York are completely dominated by Upper New York Republic, Columbian troops have begun to enter Pittsburgh to try to form a plan to retake Northern Appalachia from the warlords. *14: After news of rebels cutting the organs out of a dead Syrian soldiers, and defiling his body, Pravus reaffirms they resolve to put an end to the rebel atrocities, stating that the rebels are just as bad as the government, and that excuses must stop being made to defend the rebels and their many crimes against humanity, and promote the West's attempts to force Assad out of government. –Source, Pravus Information Network (14 May 2013) *14: The Ottawa Pact is read to the New England Parliament, with fierce opposition to it being heard immediately from conservative and certain centrist MPs. A spokesperson for Speaker Jeffery March's office has stated that the debate concerning the ratification of the Pact may take months, however, the liberal government was certain that it would be ratified. *14: Columbian forces enter Charleston, West Virginia. The Mountain Assembly is too gather at 5:30 ET to sign the formal surrender to Columbia. It was later revealed that the Mountaineer Armed Forces had disbanded on Monday after a inter-command dispute on which areas to defend, with each commander wanting to defend their home states instead of the capital. Robert McIntyre has been confirmed to have been captured and is currently being transported to Central Columbia. *13: The Wessex and Cornish national vote on the Ottawa Treaty results in a 60% in favour of the treaty. Parliament also ratified the treaty, however with limited opposition from conservative groups, the Voice of Wessex and some members of the Labour Party. *12: United Columbian Atlantic Fleet begins to head north, oddly when the Southwest has mobilised in the south. Columbia closes all borders of trade with the Union of the Great Plains, and has begun forming its northern divisions on the Canadian-Columbian border. The Ottawa Pact could lead Canada's invitation into the North American War. *12: The Great Plains begins defense pact talks with Canada in Ottawa at the Lord Elgin Hotel. Wessex and Cornwall, New Englander, and Swiss delegates are invited to the Conference to discuss the possibility of a pact which unites all neutral countries through their defense forces. *12: As the North American War begins, protests erupt all over the world in front of the embassies of New England, Pravus, Wessex and Cornwall, the Great Plains, the Southwest Republic and other Security Council member states for failing to address the deteriorating situation in the continent during the 8th April UNSC meeting. *11: The New Englander Ministry of International Affairs issues a statement request its North American neighbors to avert the instigation of another continent-wide war. *11: Pan-Columbia Industries, a subsidary of Pravus International, has approved of a arms deal with the United States of Columbia to provide one ship of the ''Deimos''-class helicarrier, 250 QF-4 Manhunters, 10,000 GA combat drones, and several tons of weapons, munitions, equipment and vehicles. Sources indicated that the total cost of contact amounts to about $26.3 billion dollars, though the additional $55.2 billion in costs went to other unspecificed purchases. The total number would amount to $81.5 billion dollars, making the contract the largest arms deal in world history. –Source, Pravus Information Network (11 May 2013) *11: The government of the Great Plains announces its fears about ongoing military conflict in Syria. The office of the President releases a statement calling both sides of the conflict "destructive and unnecessary." *11: In response to Pravus International's continuous support of the dictator Bashar al-Assad, the Department of Homeland Security has labled the corporation as an terrorist organization. **As a result of the Southwest Republic's short-sighted attempts to villify Pravus International, the corporate republics of Chicago, Haiti, and Palestine have temporarily suspended diplomatic relations with the nation. –Source, Pravus Information Network (11 May 2013) *10: In a statement made today at the UN by Robert Lutece of Wessex and Cornwall, he stated that Pravus International poses a clear and present danger to world peace and stability, and that, a non-violent international effort must be made to limit their power if the world.' *10: Pravus International has annouced that the [[Deimos-class Helicarrier|PCV Kismet]] will be stationed over Syria to establish a permanent in the country and to support government forces in their offensive against the rebel bands. With the PSV Kismet in the region, its commander has been given the order to set up a no-fly zone soon as to prevent jihadist elements of the rebellion from delievering lethal aid to their troops on the ground. –Source, Pravus Information Network (10 May 2013) *9: Director Julius Marshal has approved of a military equipment to the Royal Cambodian Armed Forces that would twelve second-hand American F-15s, fifty-four M60 Patton main battle tanks, and three hundred Humvees to modernize the Cambodian military. The equipment has been provided on loan, and with the addition of Pravus military advisors to support the modernization of the military. Disappointed with the military capablities of Cambodian, the corporation annouced its interests to help back the struggling Southeast Asian country. –Source, Pravus Information Network (9 May 2013) *8: The Zver Security Network annouces that it has began targetting , which has been siphoning the strength of the Free Syrian Army and weaking them enough for Zver and Syria's government to make crucial gains in the civil war. It has been estimated that some twenty-five percent of the FSA has defected to since 2013, greatly weakening the FSA. Reasons for this range from al-Nursa's ability to pay its soldiers to its ability to provide ammunition to its fighters. –Source, Pravus Information Network (8 May 2013) *8: Robert McIntyre is revealed not to be dead, and has asked for an immediate solution to the Appalachian-Columbian War. Robert also indicated the nations conscription was activated, leading to one of the largest build up of infantry inside of North America. *8: Confirmed reports by Columbian government officials that several attacks on Pan-Columbia Industries factories inside of the Columbian Industry Belt occurred last night at 3:45 Central Time. The report provides that the attakc has crippled at least 25 factories, and is the result of 20 dead. Comstock blames Appalachiana and Minnesotan terrorists. *8: A UN Security Council spokesperson states that a session regarding the Pravus-Syria situation will be held on Friday the 10th of May. *7: Queen Anna II of Wessex and Cornwall held a reception for Heads of Government today during a meeting of the countries of the European Free Trade Agreement. Heads of Governments of Switzerland, Iceland, Liechtenstein, Norway and Wessex and Cornwall met over EFTA's relationship to the EU. *7: Pravus International's Board of Directors have made a statement regarding the Pravus-led intervention in Syria. At the request of the Syrian government have called upon the aid of Pravus and Palestine to help defeat the rebel forces, which the government has stated it was able to gain an advantage over the Free Syrian Army. –Source, Pravus Information Network (7 May 2013) **Wessex and Cornwall condemns this action, and calls for UN intervention in Pravus's dealings. April *28: The Southwest Republic has severed all communications with Bashar al-Assad, a former ally of the country, who has lost all support after the use of chemical weapon on its own people. The Southwest Republic calls for a No-Fly Zone over Syria or an international invasion of the country to remove al-Assad from power before more people are killed. *17: A fertilizer plant near Waco, Texas is destroyed by a fiery explosion, which also damaged or destroyed numerous surrounding buildings. It is believed that hundreds are either injured or dead as a result of the explosion. Much like the Boston Marathon bombings in New England, there is much speculation that Columbia is behind it, due to the Southwest Republic's stance on supporting economic sanctions against the nation. However, the lack of evidence has forced the government to lable the explosion as an industrial accident. *15: Pravus International's Board of Directors votes to enter Syria and defend the government of Bashar al Assad from the rebel forces following the company's statement that the collapse of Syria is a danger to its interests in the region, and that the security of Palestine is threatened by the rebel forces whom Pravus has discovered is backed by terrorist organizations in the Middle East. –Source, Pravus Information Network (15 April 2013) **17: Wessex and Cornwall insists that Pravus should no be allowed to enter the war and that the UN should not permit any of the companies forces into the country. *15: Wessex and Cornwall is increasingly concerned there is evidence that chemical weapons have been used in Syria. The Foreign Minister said the claims must be urgently investigated and perpetrators held to account. *15: Three explosions are reported across the Boston metropolitan area, resulting in two deaths and numerous injuries. There is already widespread speculation that the explosions were of a terrorist nature, done by Columbia to punish New England for allowing West Virginians passage into the country. **The Great Plains condemns the unknown terrorist suspect, and the Senate declares a temporary terror deterrence measure. International transportation connections to states in the former Eastern United States are halted, urban, domestic, and international connections to other countries are put under increased security measures, registered public events are dictated more security by local governments, and areas of high governmental and societal importance are put under temporary increased security. The measure is expected to last for three more days or until designated so by the Senate. *15: West Virginia shows gains in its attempts to repel Columbian forces in Kentucky and Ohio, just after successful battle, Robert McIntyre has died of spinal cancer at 12:12 AM. Currently the Mountain Assembly has joined inside of Charleston today, looking for a successor. *15: Minnesota begins to threaten Columbian President Comstock on ending the Columbia-Appalachia War, ending its trade with Pravus and removing its media blackout that took effect just a few days ago. *12: The Tailor Purchase is formalized between the Southwest Republic and Mexico. The Southwest Republic purchased all of the Baja Peninsula north of the 30th north parallel and west of the Colorado River. The amount paid for the territory is classified, but the government of the Southwest Republic assures other governments and international organizations that Mexico was paid appropriately. *10: Wessex and Cornwall's PM has urged UN humanitarian action in Syria, following news of unlawful attacks on civilians. Dawn King Britton stated that she wanted to see more humanitarian aid in warn torn country. She also urged that violent aid is not to be permitted. *10: The United States Columbia passes the Pravus-Columbian Free Trade Agreement with major support from the Democratic and Republican parties, while the Southern Democrats fought hard to try and stop the bill; when trying too seek to filibuster the bill ,the southern party failed to achieve support form Florida Democrats. Comstock used his veto power trying to swing the chambers to not be able to have a majority again if the Republicans tried to pass the bill a second time; the bill was still passed allowing the city of Chicago access down the Mississippi River. *10: Pravus International annouces that it will begin construction a two new solar power plants in the Southwest Republic and te Great Plains. Director Julius Marshall states that Pravus had been granted permission by both governments to proceed with the building projects. The two plants combined will provide 2,300 jobs within th next five months. With the aid of drone technology, building should be completed within a few months time. –Source, Pravus Information Network (10 April 2013) *8: The United Nations Security Council is unable to pass a resolution concerning the situation in Middle America. **The New England Republic, despite the failure of the Security Council, starts admitting West Virginians who qualify for refugee status. *8: The New England International Affairs Ministry has stated it would allow asylum to asylum-seekers pending a Security Council resolution. The Minister of State has in the meantime directed agencies to establish a medium-sized tent city near the Appalachia-New England border in northern New York. *7: Appalachia asks for a emergency United Nations Security Council Meeting, reporting that the United States of Columbia has launched a full on attack on its western border. Commander-in-Chief of West Virginia Robert McIntyre asks asylum for his government and people inside the New England Republic. Borders between Appalachia and the New England Republic begin to swell with stranded refugees awaiting approval. **UN Ambassador Juan Lovell of the Southwest Republic releases this statement: "I, representing the people and government of the Southwest Republic, condemn this act of agression against Appalachia by the United States of Columbia. I call for the United Nations Security Council to approve economic sanctions against the United States of Columbia until their forces have withdrawn from Appalachia. I also send this warning to the United States of Columbia and their leader, President Comstock, that the Southwest Republic will enforce these economic sanctions if passed by the Security Council, and we will not back down until you have withdrawn from Appalachia." *5: Election results of the United States of Columbia Election of 2013 have been confirmed that Zachary Hale Comstock and the Southern and Northern Democratic Coalition have won the majority of seats inside the Senate, House and State chambers. Midway during Comstocks inaugural speech, all communications with Columbia have ceased, leaving the international community confused. *4: The United States of Columbia is formed by a unanimous vote by the assembly of United Coalition of States meeting in Columbus, Ohio. Signing of the Columbus Accords has declared the state a tricameralism system, new to the North American democratic scene. Category:Future World Category:Events